About A Boy
by BlackLynx17
Summary: I know a boy. I don't know him very well, like I couldn't say I was his best friend out of all his friends, but I know him somewhat.


**BlackLynx17: Not going to lie, a little slow. Enjoy it though. Been a while since I put out a one-shot.**

* * *

I know a boy.

I don't know him very well, like I couldn't say I was his best friend out of all his friends, but I know him somewhat.

He has flat spiky black hair that clings to his skin and dark green eyes; a scar on the side of his head that no one knows where he got it from. He's really tall for a sophomore, we don't think he's going to grow any taller. He loves reading, his favorite subject is literature. You would think he's a nerd, but he always surprises you when playing sports. He's surprisingly good at soccer and basketball, but is captain of the track team instead. He's also captain of the chess club, which doesn't make a lot of sense to other people, but to me I just think it means he loves running and playing chess. He never packs a lunch to school; it's either something from the convenience store or bread stand. He's well known around school for being the guy who nearly burned up the whole kitchen classroom; he isn't good at cooking which sort of explains why he never has a home-cooked meal..

He likes to spend his lunch on the rooftop alone sometimes, eating peacefully to himself as he reads a book. His favorite author is Hamlet, I forget why. He sits two seats above me and one seat across; while the teacher isn't looking he'll sneak a small mini book in front of his textbook and read that instead. He never takes off his school jacket no matter how hot it is and always carries his school bag under his arm rather than holding the strap. He gets average grades, top 50, he's no genius, but he is intelligent. He doesn't have a girlfriend. He currently doesn't have a girlfriend. He's very handsome and I hear more than one girl a day gossip about him; he never accepts though when he's asked out.

I'm not a stalker. I didn't follow him for a week straight writing all these notes down about him, no. This is information I've accumulated since freshman year at our entrance ceremony. He came late and had to walk in front of the whole school to his seat; he didn't get embarrassed though or blush once. I didn't fall in love with him, I just found him interesting and wanted to learn more like when you pick up a manga for the first time and see the main character. You're instantly drawn and want to learn all you can about that character; that's how I feel about him. Everything I've learned has been from observing him over the year whenever he was around. Even though I knew all of this... I still didn't know enough.

Doranbolt Gryder. Who exactly are you? What makes you tick? I wish there was a manga about you or a character book because I'm interested in you for some reason. I want to know more. I want to know more.

I want to know more.

"Good morning Wendy."

"Morning Doranbolt."

He knows my name; I believe that's all he knows about me. Would I like for him to know more? A little, yes. Will he? Perhaps one day when the opportunity presents itself. I didn't believe that one day was happening today though as I notice our names side by side on the board under clean up duty. He didn't talk to me at all about it under our last class finished, when we were in the classroom alone now.

"I don't think we've ever had clean up duty together," he laughed.

"Nope," I shook my head.

He scratched the back of his, "well I'll get the brooms and dustpans, could you take out the trash while I get them? It's more proactive if we do two separate things than you coming with me to get a stupid broom."

"Alright," I told him walking towards the trash.

This was my chance to talk to him and I wasn't talking at all. Was it nerves? I didn't feel myself shaking, I didn't feel my heart racing, my mind was though with how to start a conversation with him. He was just like any other boy, he really wasn't though. He was a boy I wanted to know. Doranbolt handed me a broom and I began helping him sweep up the classroom when I came back.

"You don't talk much, do you Wendy Marvell?" He asked.

"Sorry, I just don't have much to say."

"Much to say to me, I hear how you talk when you're with your friends. It's like they can't get you to shut up," he laughed.

I looked over at him and noticed him smiling at me, so I smiled back. We began swiping together again, meeting up in the middle of the classroom as we piled our dirt and trash together.

"Wendy Marvell, so what do you like to do for fun?"

I knew what answers would make him interested and believe we had things in common; I answered honestly.

"Watch anime, read manga, play with my cat. Hanging out with friends is too obvious and although I don't mind reading real books, I don't really like them unless they're easy to understand and has a good romance or hook. I guess I like taking a walk to the river and sit on the bank watching the stream run by. Am I saying too much?" I asked him when he started giving me this face.

"No, you're not saying enough. I'm just... one minute you said only one word to me and now you're saying like fifty. We were in the same freshman class, I remember talking to you sometimes." He told me.

"We mostly said hi and bye, how are you and how was your weekend. We never talked more than that." I told him.

"Why not? It seems like we could be friends, well more than hi and bye friends. Wanna go grab a bite to eat after this? And rekindle our long lost friendship?"

I giggled, "sure. That sounds fun."

Doranbolt frowned lightly, "are you ever going to talk to me without guarding your words? Like you are with your girlfriends and even Natsu and Jellal!"

"We'll see." I said just to tease him.

He glared while I smiled brightly, "I'll just take this trash out for us now."

"Alrighty Marvell, but I just want you to know we're going to be the best of friends in the future."

I left with a smile on my face, hoping he didn't see it. I didn't want him to know how much I loved and wanted that to be true.

* * *

"So?"

I looked up from my meal and blinked as my friends all stared at me with knowing smiles. Knowing of what, I didn't know. They were knowing though and they were grinning wider and wider as they stared at me.

"When were you going to tell us?" Erza asked.

"Tell you what?" I answered after swallowing down my meal.

"THAT YOU'RE DATING SUPER HUNK DORANBOLT OF COURSE!" Lucy just blurted out.

My face flustered red and I shook my head side to side, waving my hands with me, "what? No, no, no, no! That's not true! That's not true at all! We're not dating! We're not!"

"Levy," Erza said snapping her fingers.

"It's been going around several classrooms that you and Doranbolt have gone out on several dates already; there are photographic evidence of these dates and when asked Doranbolt simply laughed not denying the fact." Levy listed looking at her phone.

"It's not true!" I yelled out, "yeah we hung out a few times, but that's it! That's all! Stop teasing me you guys!" I whined rubbing my eyes.

"Wendy, so there really is nothing going on?"

I sniffed and shook my head, "we had clean up duty together a few weeks ago and went out to eat afterward. He wanted to stay friends so we started talking and hanging out more, but that's it. I'm not his girlfriend or anything like that."

"Do you want to be?" Juvia asked.

"Good question Juvia, do you want to be his girlfriend?" Lucy repeated.

I shrugged, "I don't know."

"We all know your little obsession-"

"It's not an obsession!" I protested.

Lucy continued, "with him. It must have been a dream come true to talk to him and-"

I couldn't handle this anymore; I got up from our lunch table and abandoned everything as I simply ran away from their teasing and girl talk. How could I talk and answer questions I myself had no idea what the answers were?! I was friends with Doranbolt now, we were only friends! I've learned so much more about him ever since we started talking and I like him even better as a person now. Do I love him?! I don't know! I don't know! I don't think I do?

I've accomplished what I've always wanted to do and became his friend, that was enough for me. It really was, I was really satisfied right now. Happy too! Darn, until this rumor blows over I'm going to have to start avoiding those friends of mine. Who even started it in the first place anyway? Really? There was a slight pout on my face as I looked around to try and see where I was going.

Somehow I had ran upstairs during my escape and was on the third floor, where my next class was. I could just hang out in there and hide until it finally started... or... I looked up at the stairs that led to the fourth floor and then the roof...

I've never had lunch with Doranbolt; he might not even be up there. If so then... if not then... I bit my bottom lip and started walking up the stairs, using the railing to guide me. Up and up, step after step, my heart raced for no apparent reason at all until I finally made it to the door. I pushed it open and stuck my head through it; there he was sitting in the middle of the roof hunched over with a book in his hands.

Something I never knew about Doranbolt before that I learned recently now that we were friends was that when he was really into his book, his nose would literally be almost in it, his back hunched over like he was now, all his attention only on the words on the pages. He completely blocked out everything that was around him, which is why he didn't seem to hear me open up the roof door or close it behind me. He continued to read and I thought that was kind of cute.

I could leave now and he wouldn't have even known, but all that nervousness I felt coming up here was gone now that I saw him. I was good, feeling really good and wanted to talk to him. Normally tapping him or shaking him or taking the book out of his hands would wake him up from his trance; I decided to stand behind him and block his sunlight. I started learning over him and read some of the words, a huge fight scene going on. He must have been imaging that, believing he was actually there seeing the blood, hearing the cries and screams, watching the action of-

"What the- oh, hey Wendy! I didn't see you there." Doranbolt greeted tilting his head up.

I smiled down at him brightly, "hey Doranbolt; I thought blocking your sunlight would be easier to wake you up than shaking you." I told him.

"It was, snapped me right out of it. Sorry about that, what are you doing here? Is lunch over already? Is school over? How long have I been reading?" Doranbolt asked questions as he looked at his book.

I started giggling, "no, it's still lunch. I came up here because I'm avoiding my friends right now."

Maybe I could ask Doranbolt about the whole rumor thing; maybe he could start telling people that it wasn't true and I wouldn't have to avoid my friends for so long anymore!

"They kept bombarding me with questions about you," I said walking around him to sit in front of him, "it seems there's a rumor going around that we're dating and they're planning to get every little detail about it out of me. Such a silly thing, right? They'll spread rumors about anyone they see walking home together." I laughed.

"Oh yeah, I've heard those rumors." Doranbolt said slowly.

"They're silly, right? Have you've been jumped too? By your friends?"

"Um, I don't think it sounds that silly Wendy."

I blinked, my giggling stopping, "huh?"

Doranbolt was scratching the back of his head as he said this, looking down at the ground as his face... no, it wasn't turning a soft shade of pink, was it? No! Impossible!

"Dating me, does it really sound so silly?"

I gulped, "uh-"

"Listen Wendy, I think you're-"

The bell rang and I stood up as straight as a board, walking like a robot over to the door as embarrassment flooded through me.

"There's the bell, lunch time is over, we better get to class." I said calmly, too calmly, as I reached for the door handle.

Right when I pulled it open a hand shot out and pushed it back close. A shadow loomed over me and I felt a soft breath against my ear making me shiver.

"I wasn't finish speaking." Doranbolt said right in my ear, his breath making them turn red, I know they were turning red! They just felt hot!

"C-cl-cl-class!" I mentioned.

"Can wait. As I was saying, Wendy, I think you're really cute and sweet and when I first heard the rumor, I didn't really mind hearing it. The idea of us being together wasn't silly to me or strange, I really thought of it as a possibility. Did you really-... dating me, is that idea really silly and out of reach to you?"

YES! NO! I DON'T KNOW! I closed my eyes shut, my hands clenching against my shirt as I tilted my head down. What could I say to that? What did I want to say to that?! What did I want to do?! Do! I know what I wanted to do! Exactly what I did when my friends asked me the same question!

"I DON'T KNOW!" I screamed turning around and pushing him away.

And without another glance back I pried open the door and ran downstairs, towards my nexk class and proceeded to go through the rest of the school day with my head in the ground.

* * *

Now I know running away from his question wasn't the most mature thing to do, but come on! Really?! Was waiting in front of my shoe locker really necessary Doranbolt?! You couldn't have jumped me tomorrow at school when I actually had time to think about your question?

"Please Lucy! Please Levy! Please any of you! Let me borrow your shoes! Please, please, please!" I cried to my friends as we hid behind the wall.

They were all just staring at me with knowing smiles. Ugh! I need new friends!

"Please!" I started crying.

"Alright guys, that's enough. You can borrow my shoes Wendy," Erza said rubbing my head.

"Erza, you're my hero. Thank you." I said through my tears.

"Aw Erza, that's so mean! She needs to face him, not run away!" Lucy pouted.

"Yeah, Juvia wants to see what's going to happen now." Juvia said.

"Enough girls, come on let's go. I'll be right back Wendy." Erza said walking away with them.

You are my savior Erza; I'll make sure to bring you a short cake tomorrow for doing this for me. Erza's last name was Scarlet, so her shoe locker was all the way in the back. My last name was Marvel, the same as Levy's which was McGarden. So yeah, she had to walk past Doranbolt. Why was she stopping at him though? Her shoe locker wasn't just right there? Why was she pointing in my direction?! LEVY! LEVY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! LEVY! LEVY N-

Doranbolt look right in my direction and spotted me. Do I run outside the school gates and get a lecture about taking my school shoes home tomorrow? Do I run back inside the school and just hide out there? He was bound to find me sooner or later; I don't think he was going to leave without talking to me. So there was my answer.

I took off running.

Before I did though, I made sure to scream behind me as I ran towards the school exit, "I HATE YOU LEVY MCGARDEN!"

It was only when I was out the school gate and running down the sidewalk did I remember... Doranbolt was in the freaking track team! He ran both cross country and sprinting! I was not about to outrun him! I was not about to out anything him! I was about to get caught!

I simply gave up and stopped running. My heart was racing in my chest and I was trying to catch my breath; I turned around and saw him right behind me. He stopped in front of me and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you were going to run away farther." He told me.

"I remembered you were part of the track team and thought to myself, why bother? Why delay the inevitable?" I answered in honestly.

Doranbolt grinned and started laughing at me. I smiled from his laughter, it being contagious, and took another deep breath.

"Yes, no, I'll think about it. All I want from you is a straight answer, I didn't mean to make you run away or scare you." He said.

Okay, that was a little bit easier and total understandable and doable.

"I've always wanted to know more about you!" I answered instead, nothing like the answers he gave me.

Doranbolt looked at me and I had a feeling I was about to tell him the truth about me.

"When I first saw you I thought you were interesting and always wanted to know you, know more about you! When you became my friend, my real friend, for the first time those weeks ago, I... I-"

"You were disappointed? Because I looked one way, but actually was and acted a different way? I understand, this isn't the first time this has happened to me. I actually thought this year I was acting myself around people, but I guess... people really do tend to see what they want to see. Sorry to have bothered you Wendy, I'll go now." Doranbolt interrupted me.

First thing he did was interrupted me, second thing he did was not let me speak and just finished this conversation, and then the third thing he did was just walk away so we couldn't even have a new conversation. Now I was normally really passive and kind and I didn't really start anything, but when you make me angry! Boy when you make me angry! I turn into a whole new person!

"That was very rude you know!" I yelled out.

Doranbolt paused and looked behind his shoulder.

"First you interrupted me! Which normally I would let pass by, but you didn't give me a chance to interrupt back and then you just assume to know things and then you don't even give me a chance to explain myself! I don't like you! I didn't like you to begin with, I just wanted to know more about you! And when I did, like I was going to finish before you rudely interrupted, what I was going to say was that when we became friends I became really happy because I got to learn things about you! You didn't ruin your image of yourself to me, this is how I always imagined you! Nothing has changed at all except for my feelings! NO! NO! NONONONONONONO! NOT MY FEELINGS! NOT MY!" I blushed brightly, wondering what I was blabbering on about and WHAT IN THE WORLD I WAS SAYING!

Doranbolt fully turned around towards me and his lips slowly turned into a smile the more I talk, him having a full grown grin on him right now.

He opened his mouth to speak.

"DON'T SAY ANYTHING!" I yelled at him.

He closed it and just continued to grin at me. I groaned and covered my face with my hands, shaking my head. Why me? Why anything really? Why do we all exist in the first place? I started walking back towards school to get my shoes and return these school shoes now that I finally confronted Doranbolt and he wasn't trying to jump me anymore. He followed after me saying nothing. He waited for me to exchange my shoes saying nothing. He followed me home and stood outside of my gate saying nothing. I think he just walked me home, it was hard to tell since he didn't say ANYTHING, but technically he did walk me from school to home, so yeah, he just walked me home.

"Um... bye." I told him.

He still had that grin on his face and waved bye to me. I walked towards my house and unlocked my door, peeking behind me and still seeing him there. My key was in the lock and I paused for a minute, abandoning it as I walked back over to him.

"I leave to school at 7:10 every morning, so, so... so..." my face turned redder and redder, "so... if you want to..." I whispered lowly, "walk with me," so lowly I hoped he didn't hear me, "so... yeah. Bye for real this time!" I yelled out and this time when I made it to my door I unlocked it and locked myself back inside.

My heart was racing, my face red, and I looked out the peephole to see if he was really gone this time. He wasn't. He was outside, dancing in front of my gates, I don't know what type of dance, but it was extremely happy, grinning widely for a few seconds or so before he jumped up in the air and started walking away.

I found myself grinning from ear to ear, learning yet another thing I didn't know about Doranbolt Gryder.

* * *

"Wendy? Are you aware that there is a boy wearing your school uniform waiting outside our house?" My mother asked me.

"Really? I told him at 7:10, it's only 6:50 right now." I pouted looking at the clock in the kitchen.

"So you do know him, is he your boyfriend?"

"MAMA PLEASE!" I chocked out, my face turning red.

She started giggling and stood up, exiting the room. My head turned and followed her, soon my legs as well as I followed after her.

"Mom! Mom what are you doing?! Mom! Mom! MOM!" I screamed at her as she opened up the door.

"Hello! Hello over there! Young man!" She called out.

I was completely embarrassed. I saw Doranbolt look over at my mother and at me, his eyes wide a little bit; he was probably expecting me exiting the door and not my mom.

"Hi there! We're having breakfast right now, you're more than welcome to come in and join us!" My mother invited him in.

Oh Mama.

"Uh-sure! Thanks!" Doranbolt said opening the gates.

I leaned up straight and walked over to my mom, fixing my hair a little bit as we waited for Doranbolt to come on in. He kicked off his shoes and lined them up neatly, bowing lowly to my mother as he introduced himself.

"I'm Doranbolt Gryder, I go to school with your daughter Wendy. Good morning." He said.

"Nice to meet you Doranbolt, my name is Grandine. Please join us for breakfast, he's cute Wendy." My mother whispered the last part to me, but not low enough because Doranbolt was grinning when he looked at me.

"Come on in," I sighed walking back into the kitchen.

My mother fixed him a plate and he sat between the two of us; she wasted no time to bombard him with questions all about himself, and me, and how we met, and how we ended up friends, and almost how we started dating, but I quickly interrupted that sentence before it finished and told Doranbolt we were going to be late for school.

"Bye Wendy! Have a great day at school! You too Doranbolt! If you come by to walk my darling daughter to school again tomorrow just come right on in! Join us for breakfast again, please!" Mama shouted out when we started walking down the street.

"Your mother... she's such a sweet, nice, interesting person. I can see where you get those things from." Doranbolt told me.

"I can't believe that just happened," I gasped out, really wishing and believing that this was all a dream right now, "I told you 7:10, why did you come so early?"

Doranbolt didn't answer me and when I looked over, I saw there was a small blush on his cheeks as he looked the other way.

"I didn't want to miss you or be too late; I couldn't go to sleep at all last night thinking that I was going to walk to school with you."

My cheeks flustered and I nodded my head at him; "good answer."

"So? Did you think at al-"

"TODAY IS SUCH A BEAUTIFUL DAY!" I interrupted screaming.

Doranbolt looked at me then started laughing out loud; crying even. He wiped his tears away when he calmed down and sighed out, nodding his head, "it really is."

* * *

So technically we weren't really dating. He just walked me to and from school everyday, and joined me for lunch, and was now sitting next to me in class somehow, and hanging out with me a lot, and sometimes buying me juice which I really enjoyed, and things similar to that, but I haven't given him my answer to dating yet!... WE WEREN'T DATING!... Even though everyone at school seemed to think we were.

I was getting asked left and right, and Doranbolt seemed to notice my distress about it because he confronted everyone and told them to stop asking and to mind their own business and, now this part was the most embarrassing part, no we weren't dating, but he was trying to change my mind and make me fall in love with him and how he couldn't do that with everyone sticking their noses in our business... so now no one asks me anything, but I do see encouraging eyes and thumbs up.

If I decided to really date Doranbolt, it would be exactly like this right? Yeah, except we would be holding hands and kissing. Those would be the only things different, the only things different, the only... this thought was running through my mind as we were walking home from school together and I decided to do the very brave thing and- and-

I reached for his hand and grabbed in, holding it in mine. He stiffened up and I didn't say anything, so he didn't say anything. His fingertips were cold, but his hands were warm, and his loose hold tightened once he felt that I wasn't going to let go. So this is what dating would have felt like. Okay. Okay. Okay.

"Okay." I said out loud once we were at my house.

Doranbolt raised an eyebrow at me, "okay?"

I nodded, "okay."

He blinked, "you mean?"

"Okay," I nodded again.

"As in-"

"Okay," I nodded once more.

It looked like he wanted to say and ask more, but I turned around and walked towards my house. I paused at the door and turned around, grinning a little.

"And by the way my mother loves the happy dances that you do in front of our house sometimes."

Doranbolt's face dropped and I started laughing as I closed the door behind me; peeking through the hole I saw him simply raise a fist up in the air as he walked away.

"Wendy? Welcome home dear, how was school?"

I turned around and blushed lightly at my mother, "I- I, I got a boyfriend today," I mumbled quietly.

I thought she would cheer and scream and poke answers out of me, she didn't though. She simply smiled at me kindly.

"Congratulations, it's with Doranbolt right?"

I nodded my head.

"Good for the two of you, I'm so happy. This causes for a celebration tonight. Why don't you get washed up and ready for dinner?"

I nodded my head again and started heading up the stairs. Okay, okay, okay, okay! So yeah, okay. I was dating Doranbolt Gryder now. I was his girlfriend. I have a boyfriend.

Okay.

* * *

I know a boy.

I know him very well.

Well enough to call him my best friend, although I wouldn't because he was actually my boyfriend. He has flat spiky black hair that clings to his skin that is actually very soft, softer than my hair even, and really fun to play with and braid, and dark green eyes that are so easy to get lost into if you're not careful. He has a scar on the side of his head he got when he was in middle school from a fight on accident that he doesn't like talking about, but I like that scar and tell him every day. He still continues to grow taller and taller even though he was tall to begin with, and none of his loves or interests has changed for the past year. Well, maybe one thing would be is that he no longer has to eat lunch from school or the convince store anymore, because I have that section covered for him; his mother was a horrible cook as well and his father was hopeless which led to him not being able to cook at all.

He used to spend his lunches alone on the rooftop sometimes, but now he's never alone either with me, his friends, my friends, or our friends. His favorite author is Hamlet because his mother raised him on Hamlet, she being a literature teacher at a college nearby. He sits right next to me and always sneaks in a book to read during class when the teacher isn't looking; when he's so into his book I'll often wake him up by kicking him or dropping my book to catch his attention. He never takes off his jacket because he always misplaces it at school when he does and loses it, but he always does for me if I'm cold, and he no longer holds his bag under his arm because that makes it hard to hold my school bag as well.

He currently does have a girlfriend, me. I hear more than one girl a day gossip about us, and never just him anymore. They approve of us as a couple, they think we look good together. I like us together as well, I accept it now. I like him, just until I few months ago I learned I love him, and yeah... things are great right now. Really good. I knew exactly who he was now and didn't care about what made him tick because I knew that it was me now.

"Doranbolt? Why did you suddenly want to date me after knowing me for a few weeks? Did you really fall for me in such a short time?" I asked, "check by the way," I said moving my queen right to his king.

"Believe it or not, I did notice you more often than not and developed a sort of crush on you. It was nothing major, I just thought you looked cute." Doranbolt said saving his king.

"So you did fall for me when we were friends? Check again."

"I guess; I wasn't planning on it. We were real good friends, and I had other real good friends who were girls and some of them had boyfriends and while hanging out with one of them when I thought of you having a boyfriend and just staying my friend... I just didn't like it," his face scrunched up together as he moved his king again.

I giggled, "you're silly Doranbolt."

"My turn for long overdue questions, why did it take so long for you to say yes? Or well, okay?"

"You know for so long I convinced myself I didn't like you, that I just wanted to know more about you because you looked interesting, so when you asked me out I didn't think I felt anything towards you. The more you were in my life though and the more we hung out, I guess feelings grew honestly. I like the type of person you were, I did like you, and well it felt like we were dating and when I held your hand for the first time ever nothing felt any different so I thought dating wouldn't be any different as well."

"Wow, I had no idea. Thank God I was so patient with you, it all paid off in the end. Checkmate." He grinned at me.

"No fair!" I growled out glaring at the board.

"You don't become president of the chess club for nothing Wendy; you were close though."

"You think being your girlfriend you would let me win sometimes... or even once."

"Would you really want that though?"

I growled, "no."

"How about I make it up to you? Dinner and a movie today?"

"Do I get to pick?"

"Wendy, when do I ever get to pick the movie or the restaurant?"

I grinned brightly and leaned over, pressing my lips against his cheek, "I love you Doranbolt."

Doranbolt grinned right back at me and kissed my lips this time, his hand getting lost in my hair as he pressed my head towards his so our lips would crash together in a mess.

"I love you too Wendy."

"Mr. President, Mr. President... WHAT THE HELL DORANBOLT! I TOLD YOU YOUR GIRLFRIEND COULD JOIN, BUT YOU TWO COULDN'T BE SMACKING LIPS RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF OUR CLUB!"

Doranbolt laughed as we parted while I blushed, bowing my head over towards Laxus.

"He's right Doranbolt, kiss her on your own time." Jellal said afterward.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO! I'M PRESIDENT OF THIS CLUB, I CAN KISS MY GIRLFRIEND IF I WANT TO KISS HER!"

"WELL NOT IN HERE ANYMORE!" I blushed, completely forgetting about our company as we played our game.

"THANK YOU!"

"You're despicable Doranbolt."

"SCREW YOU GUYS!"

I giggled behind my hand as I watched their argument, a real big smile on my face. To think that once upon a time I only knew what was on the surface of this man. Now I knew nearly everything about him and even though this manga was completed, I had no problem rereading it over and over again and picking up on small details I didn't notice before.


End file.
